gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
Transcribe Audio
Transcribe Audio (or Closed Captions) is a wonderful feature on YouTube videos where viewers can watch the videos with computer-generated captions. However, these are usually very off, resulting in hilarity with completely ilrelevant words due to the transcriber mishearing the words. For example, "Three months of winter coolness" could get translated into "land mines in oklahoma" and "Alright..." could be translated into "pro right". It is thanks to this function that the sea serpent from Friendship is Magic, part 2 was named Steven Magnet, the dragon from Dragonshy was named Basil and the dragon from Owl's Well That Ends Well was named Margaret. Not to mention, it reveals facts such as Applejack owning a bar (and being a weather forecaster), eBay existing in Equestria despite the lack of computers along with Hotmail, Spike knowing that he's in a cartoon show, Rainbow Dash being a crow and Scootaloo being Gordon Freeman in disguise. Drumming up buisiness for the bar.PNG|Applejack reveals that she owns a bar. Not that it was a secret, given her name... Applejack forecasts the weather.PNG|She can also forecast the weather. Nifty. Flowers.PNG|A typical argument between a customer and a florist. These hardly ever go well, especially when eBay is involved. Hotmail.PNG|Apparently, using Hotmail allows you to catch snowflakes. 130424934475.png|Pinkie Pie called. She said she wanted her fourth wall breaking ability back. Rainbow crow.PNG|Hm, well, Rainbow Dash doesn't look black to me... Rainbow Dash is now African American.png|I stand corrected. 130726899137.png|Now we know what Scootaloo's special talent is. Killing headcrabs. Are you going to eat your food in germany.PNG|Actually, I'd much rather eat my food in Spain. E-cards.PNG|This is what happens when time gets tired of flowing forwards and decides to flow backwards. Alrihgt.png|Surely you mean pony rights, Cheerilee. Apparently the pope is a rabbit.png|So that explains why Angel doesn't take manure from anypony. Atheism.png|Spike reveals his atheism to Snips and Snails. Britains got talent.png|Season 2, Episode 1: Twilight Sparkle decides she hates Britain's Got Talent and sets out on an epic quest to stop it from happening. DOES NOT WORN.jpg|Spike does not want. Batman.png|Season 2, Episode 2: Batman returns. Nope.png|You know, in 1910 Portugal became a Republic. You know where I'm going with this. What is this.png|This makes sense. Fluttershy cares for all things great and small and so (apparently) does God. cocaine.jpg|Rainbow Dash: Undercover Cop, Episode 1: Rainbow Dash discovers her friends are cocaine addicts because she's been practicing. collaborated.PNG|(This picture has been moved to /collab/727487) cupcakes.png|Rainbow Dash reacts to Cupcakes. conversion.jpg|...so become a Christian today! public commitment to god.png|Rainbow Dash's face says it all. allah.png|And yet despite the Diamond Dogs being missionaries and a public commitment to God, one pony dares to defy society. DR ACTION ATTACKS.png|On the 22nd of August, 1956, Dr. S. Action of Appleoosa decided to engage in Mortal Kombat with the buffalo. He died. Dr right.png|His son, Dr. P. Right, killed the 72nd buffalo chief in revenge, and became the most feared pony in all of Equestria as a result. Because europe.png|Why is Europe a little pony? Because Europe. 130299107892.png|No! Not all of Amsterdam! Which was target of where they were and it was nice place and my friend lives there! bigbrotherthatsverypragmatic.png|Apparently, Twilight has a very pragmatic big brother. maggiebladder.png|I didn't know Maggie had her bladder fully developed. Applebloom Allah.png|Another convert Category:Featured Articles Category:Silly Category:Random Category:/pony/ Category:Meme